wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
WrestleMania 33
|- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"|WrestleMania chronology |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| |} WrestleMania 33 will be the thirty-third annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE for the Raw and SmackDown brands. It will take place on April 2, 2017, at Camping World Stadium in Orlando, Florida. It will be the second WrestleMania to be held at this venue, which hosted WrestleMania XXIV in 2008, and the third to be held in the state of Florida. Fifteen matches were contested including two on the pre-show. In the main event The Undertaker defeated Bray Wyatt to retain the WWE Championship in what was his unannounced retirement match. Also on the card Rey Mysterio won the Cruiserweight Open against the entire cruiserweight roster to win his ninth WWE Cruiserweight Championship, American Alpha won their first WWE Tag Team Championship, Hiroshi Tanahashi won the WWE United States Championship and Charlotte Flair won the WWE Women's Championship. All other titles defended on the show were successfully retained. The event also the first match for The Shield since they broke up in 2014. Along with Undertaker the event saw the final matches of Goldberg and Nikki Bella. Production 'Storylines' The card will include matches resulting from scripted storylines and have results predetermined by WWE on the Raw and SmackDown brands. Storylines are produced on WWE's weekly television shows, Monday Night Raw, SmackDown Live, and 205 Live, the latter of which is cruiserweight-exclusive. The winner of the Royal Rumble match traditionally earns a world championship match in the main event of WrestleMania. This year, it was for either Raw's World Heavyweight Championship or SmackDown's WWE Championship. Bray Wyatt won the 2017 match, the first time in his career, and will challenge for his brand's WWE Championship at WrestleMania 33. In the women's rumble the winners compete for either Raw's WWE Women's Championship or SmackDown's WWE Global Championship. Kimber Lee won the 2017 match, the first time in her career, and will challenge for her brand's WWE Global Championship. At WrestleMania XX in 2004, Goldberg defeated Brock Lesnar in their first match against each other. Both left the company after the event, but Lesnar returned in 2012. After twelve years, Goldberg returned in 2016 and immediately began a feud with Lesnar, thanks in part due to the WWE 2K17 video game, which featured Lesnar on the cover and Goldberg as the pre-order bonus. This culminated in a match at Survivor Series, in which Goldberg humiliated Lesnar by defeating him in one minute and twenty-six seconds. Both then competed in the Royal Rumble match; Lesnar entered at number 26 and dispatched of several other wrestlers before Goldberg came out at number 28 and once again humiliated Lesnar by quickly eliminating him from the match; Goldberg was soon after eliminated by Kazuchika Okada. The following night on Raw, Lesnar and Paul Heyman appeared and challenged Goldberg to one final match at WrestleMania 33. Later that night, it was announced that Goldberg would be appearing the following week to answer Lesnar's challenge. Matches 'Cruiserweight Open'